


Under the Invisibility Cloak

by Multi_shipping_af



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bathroom Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Loving Sex, M/M, Misuse of the prefect's bathroom, Prefects' Bathroom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_shipping_af/pseuds/Multi_shipping_af
Summary: Scorpius and Albus go on a little adventure under the Invisibility Cloak at night. However, things quickly take an unexpected turn and now the prefect's bathroom is a mess.





	

"Argh!"  
"Stop moving so much!"  
"Stop shouting. Someone could hear us..."  
"You're too tall for this, Scor."  
"Yeah thanks for the remark. I didn't notice, geez."  
The two boys were struggling to stay hidden under the Invisibility Cloak. It was a near impossible task as they were both so much taller than they were the last time they used it- that being in their fourth year. After their little time-traveling adventure, James took back his cloak and hid it so that Albus could never go near it again. But the younger brother found it the summer before his sixth year and decided to go on another adventure under it with his best friend as soon as possible.  
That's how they ended up in a dimly lit corridor, under a cloak that was way too small for them. Especially with how tall Scorpius had gotten over the past two years.   
They wanted to go outside, but walking quietly was impossible when they kept stumbling on each other. And the noise was bound to wake Filch up. And that would get them in trouble.  
Suddenly, Albus trips and is sent staggering down to the floor, pulling his friend down with him. They were flat on the floor and facing each other, their faces only inches apart. Without giving it a second thought, Albus leaned down and pressed a kiss on Scorpius's lips. He had been wanting to do that for such a long time -possibly ever since he first laid eyes on the blond, shy boy sitting in a lonely compartment on the Hogwarts Express.  
But now that it was done, he realized how stupid a move it was. He got up quickly, untangling himself from the mess that is their limbs and the Invisibility Cloak, and started stepping away slowly. He only said one word before he set off running: "Sorry."  
After a few seconds' shock, Scorpius set off behind him as fast as he could without making too much noise. He finally caught up with him in a familiar corridor.  
He turned Albus around to face him and he was a bit surprised to see unshed tears gleaming in his eyes. He opened a door to his right and pulled his friend inside.  
It was the prefect's bathroom, possibly one of the most beautiful rooms in the castle after the Great Hall. Being a prefect, Scorpius was used to it. But it was the first time Albus had come in here and for a few seconds, all he could do was stare at it. Every inch of the room screamed luxury and elegance.  
By the time he ripped his eyes away from the giant sink located in the center of the insanely vast pool, he saw that Scorpius only had eyes for him. He couldn't quite pin-point what the look in his eyes meant, but it didn't matter. He was already opening his mouth to let out another stream of apologies when he was interrupted by something smacking to it. Scorpius's lips.  
Albus had expected anger, disappointment, disgust, possibly even a hex. But not this. Not Scorpius kissing him full on the mouth, his tongue begging for entrance. He allowed it in, and allowed himself to get lost in the kiss, to melt into Scorpius, their tongues twirling together in a graceful dance, fighting for dominance.  
After what felt like hours-but could only have been a few minutes, they broke apart. Both with flushed red cheeks, swollen lips, and dilated pupils.  
Scorpius smiled. It was that usual smile that was so Scorpius in every way: innocent, shy, and adorable. Albus couldn't help the little giggle that escaped his lips at the sight.  
"Well that was..." The rest of Scorpius's sentence trailed off.  
"Perfect!" Finished Albus as he went back for more.  
They went back to kissing, more deeply this time. Every movement like electricity coursing through their veins, sending heat down their bodies.  
Scorpius pinned Albus to the door and put his hands on his hips to pull him closer. He broke away from the kiss and started kissing a trail from the brunette's cheeks, to his collarbone, and down to his neck. He nibbed and sucked at the sensitive skin, olive colored, smooth, and simply divine.  
Albus couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his lips at what Scorpius was doing to him.  
"You know if you keep that up, Filch could hear us and we'd get into lots of trouble." Said the blond.  
"Well then we should give him a show." Answered Albus confidently. Yet the second he finished talking, all his confidence seemed to have evaporated into thin air. His face was turning a deep bright red.  
"Uhh... Or not... Yeah better not. I have no idea why I said that..."  
"No, I think it's a great idea." Added Scorpius with uncharacteristic confidence as he pulled his wand out of his pocket and turned the taps on.  
There were so many of them, and water was pouring out of them very fast, each with a different color and a different scent, all colliding together to create a perfect harmony of perfumes and colors.  
The taller boy pushed Albus slowly towards the pool being filled at unusual speed. He closed the space between them by pressing his lips onto Albus's own.  
Their kissing became more and more frantic. And Scorpius felt his lover's hands tugging on his shirt, trying to take it off. He gladly let them.  
Albus threw the shirt away with one flick of his hand and stared down at the mesmerizing view in front of him. Scorpius did not have rock hard abs, but he was still pretty hard-built. His pale white skin seemed to shine like silver, illuminated by the moonlight, which was the only source of light in the room.  
He put his hand on the blond's chest, still admiring the magnificent beauty in front of him. He took a step forward and made to kiss Scorpius again when suddenly, he lost balance. He made a funny sort of dance in the air before he collided with the wet floor, pulling Scorpius down over him.  
The pool was overflowing with water.  
Scorpius fell on top of him and gave a small giggle before leaning in for another taste of Albus's lips. And they were kissing frantically again, letting out the unresolved sexual tension from years of pining for each other.  
Scorpius sat up, his knees straddling Albus's hips. The brunette followed and allowed him to take off his shirt. Their lips met again as they made their way back down to the now-soaking-wet floor. However, the second it made contact with Albus's back, he sat up with a start, caught off-gard by the low temperature of the floor compared to his now flaming hot skin. As he sat up, he bumped foreheads with Scorpius. They erupted into a stream of giggles, both rubbing the spot where their heads made contact.  
Scorpius got up and walked towards the door where the Invisibility Cloak and his wand lay discarded. He turned off the taps with another flick of his wand and strode back to Albus who was on his feet again.  
"We should get in before it gets cold." Said Albus with a devilish grin.  
"Couldn't agree more. But we should get rid of our clothes first."  
He reached for the other's belt and unbuckled it, his hands slightly shaking from the nerves as he looked at Albus's bright green eyes looking for any sign of reluctance. But he found none.  
"I... Uh... Well I've never... You know..." He said, his voice barely higher than a whisper, all his confidence obliterated by the fear of messing this up.  
"Me neither, it's okay." Answered Albus softly, hoping it would ease the other's tension. It did. He seemed to become less worried as he unbuttoned Albus's pants and let them fall to the ground. The latter kicked them off, along with his shoes and socks.  
It was his turn to take off Scorpius's pants. He did so with slightly-nervous but totally-determined hands. When he was done, they were both only wearing boxers. They each removed their own and got into the water.  
It was quite warm. A surprise since they had taken so long to get in. Albus was enjoying the luxury and vastness of the pool. He swam from edge to edge a few times before inviting Scorpius to join him. The latter was quite happy watching Albus swim happily in the multicolored water, but he obliged without complaint.  
The moment he reached him however, he knew it was a trap. Albus splashed him with water again and again, not leaving him time to fight back. But Scorpius found a way to stop him. He took one stride and their bodies were nearly one. He grabbed him around the waist and held him in a tight embrace.  
"Remember fourth year..?"  
"Well it's kinda hard to forget, but keep squeezing me this hard and I might forget how to breathe."  
Scorpius pulled away from the hug, but he kept his hands on Albus, resting on the small of his back.  
"I meant after our second time-travel...You know what the worst part about that alternative universe was..?" He paused for a second in which he looked into Albus's eyes "You." He said simply "You not being there. You not being by my side and making stupid jokes and laughing at my equally-stupid jokes. You not even existing. I hated the version of myself I was without you. I know that there are other things that made me that way but I think the biggest factor was you not being in my life. And when I saw you again in the lake, all I could think about was kissing you. I was walking toward you to do just that when I thought about how you would react, how you would probably be disappointed or angry. So I just settled for hugging you."  
Albus was speechless. There had been so many times where he had the unexpected urge to kiss Scorpius over the past six years. But he had thought he was alone in his desires. And whenever Scorpius dropped a subtle hint about going to a ball together or something of the sort, he had dismissed it as him reading too much into pure, innocent little Scorpius's intentions. He thought he had been delusional.  
However, now he knew that Scorpius had always wanted him in the same way. He wished he had known this earlier; it would have saved them more time from pining and allowed them to do more of this sooner.  
He stood on his toes to reach the blond's lips and kissed him. He kissed him with the passion of six years of pining. Six years of dreaming about this. Six years of imagining how it would feel, Scorpius kissing him, gently nibbling on his lower lip. And here he was, not another dream or another imagination; he was truly here doing just that. He pulled his lips away from the other boy's and nudged his nose with his own.  
"That's absurd, my jokes are the best."  
Scorpius chuckled "If you say so."  
Their lips met again as Scorpius backed them both to the nearest edge. He kept pressing to Albus, their bodies as close as they can be without merging together.  
The blond lowered his hand and grabbed Albus's ass. The latter made a small noise in the back of his throat that made Scorpius's erection harden ten times more.  
With how close their bodies were, it was impossible for Albus not to notice this, so he removed one of his hands from Scorpius's back and placed it on his dick.  
The moment it made contact with his sensitive skin, the blonde let out a moan which pushed Albus to do more.  
He started moving his hand in a steady rythem, each stroke like electricity building inside of Scorpius, making him lose all rational thought.  
Seeing Scorpius's pleasure only beckoned the brunette further. His strokes became faster, and his free hand moved to his own member when the blonde pushed it aside. It was his turn to return the favor.  
His hand flew up to Albus's dick and he started stroking it. Slowly and sensually at first, but then his strokes became faster and harder, matching the rythem of Albus's stroking him.  
Every movement like fuel inflaming his body, ridding him of all thought and heightening his senses.  
After a few blissful minutes, they came together, screaming each other's names.  
Panting, Scorpius put his hands on the pool's edge on either side of Albus, using it to keep from falling over because of the overwhelming pleasure.  
Once their breathing was back to normal, the two boys looked into each other's eyes, bright green meeting deep silver.  
"We should have done that sooner." Murmured Albus softly.  
"Much, much sooner." Answered Scorpius with a chuckle.  
"Maybe next time we can take it a bit further?" Offered the brunette uncertainty.  
"Definitely!" Replied the blond. "You know... After we get a few... Requirements..."  
"Well there's always the Room of Requirement for that." Said Albus, amused.  
"Albus Severus Potter, you are a genius." Breathed Scorpius as he wrapped his hands around the shorter boy and leaned down to kiss him again, softly and tenderly this time.  
They spent hours swimming, often stopping for another round of making out. They only realized how late it was because of two things: the first was the water had turned freezing cold. And the second was that they were both covered in hickeys.  
It would be a hard task explaining the marks to others. But that's something they would worry about tomorrow. For tonight, they were to enjoy each other. They couldn't keep their hands off each other even when they reached their dormitory. So they decided to sleep together in Scorpius's bed. Cuddling and tangling their limbs together. Maybe they wouldn't have to do much explaining after all. Them waking up together should be enough clarification as to what happened.

This was not what Albus had in mind for tonight's adventure, but he was thrilled at this happy turn of events.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm still new to this writing thing, in fact this is actually my first attempt at writing smut so I'm sorry if it's not the best but thanks for reading anyways :) Kudos and comments are appreciated <3  
> P.S: english is not my native language so if you notice any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them :)


End file.
